


Always

by sadcousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcousland/pseuds/sadcousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy Marrill scene! </p><p>For the prompt "Guardian"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Hawke,” Merrill shook her lover out of the Fade with a whisper. “Marian.” 

She’d been awake for almost two hours and pale blue light was beginning to shine through the windows in Hawke’s room. Outside, she could hear Pawpaw lie down against the door with a tired tired “oomp.” 

The memories of the two having to escape her own clan swirled in her mind with the loss and separation of Hawke’s family. Different but similar--cut off from everyone they’d known. They were alone together in such an ugly place; supporting one another no matter what. She needed to let her know…

“Hm--Merrill?” Hawke mumbled sleepily as she propped herself up on an elbow and frowned with concern. Her eyes were hazy and hair stuck to the side of her head.

Merrill took Hawke’s face in her hands. “I love you so much, ma vhenan,” she said. Merrill placed a tender kiss on her cheekbone and whispered: “I’m going to protect you with everything I have--no matter what happens.” She drew back and their eyes locked for a moment.

“And I’ll do the same, my heart,” Hawke replied, her mouth pulling into a sleepy smile. Edging closer to Merrill, her lips brushed over the elf’s while her fingers reached up to trace the vallaslin that twisted like vines on Merrill’s chin. 

Merrill kissed back, harder, and then broke away and pressed her forehead against Hawke’s. “I just...I need you. We need to get through this so we can...build something together. After. I hope you want that, too.” 

“I do, Merrill,” Hawke replied. 

Merrill felt like she could melt right there. The whole world could be wrong, but Hawke made it better--made her better.

“I love you, ma vhenan,” she whispered. 

“Always, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by wittytitle111 and redhandsredribbons
> 
> twitter @stonedtaliyah  
> tumblr /sadcousland


End file.
